Trouble
by Heart-Belle
Summary: You were a girl who got amnesia from a car accident when you were 10. Ten years later, you met men, a Spaniard, German, and Frenchman. They help you recover your memories as well as they fall in love with you. The problem? You were engaged to Arthur Kirkland since birth by your family. Reader-insert. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So, I wanted to do a reader-insert, featuring the BTT!**

**Spain: Who shows up first?**

**YummyMango: Read to find out! Also, you'll be paired up with a BTT character! I'll make separate endings so you don't kill me if you're not with the character you wanted!**

**France: Everyone loves me, non?**

**Prussia: Tch, I'm so awesome you can't take it!**

**Me: Okey? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and my other fan fics!**

**O-O-O-O**

I was just strolling around the park that I always visited. Why go to this park when it's abandoned? This park holds many memories for me. When I was little, three kids were playing here since the park wasn't abandoned then. They all bumped into me. For the next few months we became the best of friends. Suddenly, one day, they all came to the park with gloomy faces. They announced that they all had to go back to their home countries. I was so young, I forgot their names. Did I mention I got amnesia? The day they announced that, I got in a car accident, nearly cost my life. It cost my whole family their lives. I only remember those events, weird huh?

As I was basking in the sun, I heard a noise that sounded like a shout. I chose to ignore it since this park was abandoned, so why would someone else be here? I just kept strolling around with closed eyes, because I knew the way around the park so well. It was a minute after I heard that shout, yeah; I might have just started hearing things. I haven't even started thinking about ways I started getting delusional until… "_! We've finally come back! Francis and Antonio are still looking for you!" Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

How did this person know my name? And who are Francis and Antonio? More importantly, who is holding me? "Who are you? How do you know my name? More importantly, how did you get in here? I am the only one allowed here since I bought this park." I asked the mysterious person. I turned around only to look at a man, a dapper one at that. I studied his face for a minute or two. He had magnificent crimson-violet eyes. He was very pale, and his hair was like platinum. Was that even normal? Was he an albino? When I looked at his mouth, he suddenly smirked, "Done checking me out, frau?" He then studied me. After a minute, he frowned. I wonder why? "_, you don't look as happy as you did when we last saw each other. Francis, Antonio! Get your arsches here! I found _ a long time ago!" He then kissed my head; that confused me. Why would a German suddenly kiss me on the head when I barely know him? "Excuse me sir, but I think you mistake me for another person that has the same name as me. I do not know you or the people you call Francis and Antonio." After hearing this he stood there shocked while two other men came to us. I guessed that they were Francis and Antonio. A tan skinned man, with cheerful green eyes and milk chocolate hair looked at the German and then to me. "Is everything all right here, chica?" So, he's Spanish. What, a Spaniard and a German; men who I don't know but they somehow know me. So, is that other guy French? Sure he has stunning cerulean eyes, peachy skin and wavy blonde hair, I doubt it. "Bonjour," Nope, I take that back. "Have you forgotten my pretty face _?" Who the hell were these guys? Who do they think they are? They've got to be joking me, I absolutely do not know them. "I'm very sorry but who are you sirs? How do you know my name? You might have mistaken me for someone else with the same name."

"You don't remember us, _? We were your best friends 10 years ago!"

~FLASHBACK~

"__! Get back here! I'm going to get you with my awesomeness!" Gilbert called out. "Not if my beauty gets _ first!" Francis yelled. I just giggled. Antonio suddenly poked me from behind. I yelped a bit. He just chuckled and said," I got you first, with my happiness!" _

"_As if, my dear sir."_

"_You know you don't need to be formal and ladylike with us. We won't tell your family!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever Toni."_

"_That's more like it! Why are you so formal and like a lady?"_

"_My family's rich, I'm an only gave me lady lessons. Can you believe they already arranged who I'll be marrying?!"_

"_Who is it? You know, Gil, Francis, and I all have special feelings for you."_

"_What a confession. What so you want to marry me?"_

"_All of us, yes." Antonio said with complete seriousness. That scared me a bit to see him so serious. "So, who are you going to marry?"_

"_A Brit named Arthur Kirkland, I haven't even met him!" Just then Gilbert and Francis found us. We chatted and discussed about who loved me more. Weird, they all love me. Suddenly it was evening and dinner was going to be served at my house. I asked the boys if they wanted to eat with me and my family. Of course, my parents had met them and liked them, they accepted the boys in the family as if they were my brothers. But, they wanted to be my courters, not my brothers. Alas, on that day I was going to meet Arthur Kirkland. –Who is that? My memories, they're coming back..-_

"Augh! My-my head! It hurts!" Then and there, I passed out. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were shocked. What had happened while she space out?

_V~(O/3/O)~V_time skip_

When I awakened I saw those three men again, but from that sudden memory, I knew them again. What time was it? I searched around the room while the men looked at me, probably finding out what I had in plan. I finally saw a clock. It was 9:00! You've got to be kidding me! I missed my appointment with Mr. Kirkland! Ugh.. I was supposed to meet his son! Apparently his son was going to be my husband.. Darn.. I've only seen pictures of him. "Where am I?" I asked, still figuring out where I was. Francis spoke first, "_...You're in Toni's house mademoiselle. Do you remember us now? We went to the hospital and they said you got amnesia from a car accident." Antonio, no, Toni looked like he was about to burst out in tears. I thought about my flashback, he was the one who told me about their feelings.. "I'm very sorry but I should've met with Mr. Kirkland to meet his son, my arranged groom since birth." I said quickly. Toni took hold of my hand and said, "We know chica, he called your phone so we answered it.. We told him that you were not ready yet. And he said he understood." Suddenly I started crying.. Why am I so troublesome? Why do I have to be a burden and not fulfill my parents' wishes?

"I'm just trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so guilty for not updating ANY of my stories, but since 'Trouble' seems to be the most popular, I'll try soon when I feel better. Well, I can't say 'As you can see..,' because you can't see me, I've gotten sick and I've got headaches, so inspiration hasn't come to me yet. I'm sorry if you all wished this was an update for the story. I might as well start drafting the next chapter soon, so don't worry!**

**Prussia: Hurry up und update, Frau!**

**Spain: Si chica, you should update!**

France: Eh, let the mademoiselle rest, oui? She ees sick anyways.

**Me: Yeah, sick in Summer, I'm so hopeless.**


End file.
